Forever Rain
by Lolerskatez
Summary: The rain that used to bring me closer to you now just hides my tears. AU NamIku, slight NamiXas. Warning:: Character death


**Disclaimer::** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning::** This is sad. (Well, at least the betas thought so.) There isn't a happy ending. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

It was raining that night, too.

The night I first saw you on the corner of First Street and Western Avenue.

Every time I did see you, it seemed to be raining.

You'd always hold out your umbrella for me, even though it was only meant for one person. Your shoulder would get drenched, but you still held out that umbrella for me, never saying a word. I felt safe around you. That umbrella became a shelter of sorts for me and you standing beside me under that umbrella became a habit of mine. I remember being completely thrown off when I realized the latter, since you weren't the type to connect with people so easily. Everyone would talk about how cold you were, and how you never cared about anything or anyone, but I remember looking into your eyes, those turquoise eyes that I loved so much, I knew you loved me back.

Now, standing on that street corner with my ankles sinking in the ever-pouring rain, the ring you gave me cold on my finger, I wonder what went wrong. We were happy together. I was the shy princess, and you were my silver-haired prince that rescued me from the storm. Sure, we did not have that much in common, like Sora and Kairi did, but we were happy. Wasn't that enough? I thought so. And I thought you thought so too, especially when you knelt down on one knee and put the promise of your heart on my ring finger. Thinking back on it, that was in the rain, too.

Now the nights are cold and the rhythmic beats of the raindrops on my skin kill me slowly.

You aren't here to put the umbrella over my head. Since you aren't beside me, the night seems to engulf me, sending me back into the storm I was in before I met you. It's a vulnerable feeling, knowing that you won't be there to protect me like I thought you would.

As I'm standing here in the rain, your promise to me that seemed to warm me on the inside rips at my heart now. The ring on my finger that once made my life complete is sharp like a knife.

Today is the anniversary of both the best and the worst day of my life.

April 9.

Three years ago, you proposed to me on the corner where we first met.

Three years ago, we got into your car and started planning our new life together.

Three years ago, you lost control of the car and we went swerving into a ravine.

Three years ago, you left me here, forever in the rain.

Now, I'm seeing another guy. I think you know him; Roxas, Sora's brother. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you completely. In fact, there's rarely a day where I don't think about you. When he holds my hand, it's your secure grip that I feel. When he smiles, it's you smiling that I see. When we walk together, side-by-side, I remember our walks through the rain. How even though I was cold, your arm around me, the other holding the umbrella high above me, was enough to keep me warm until we parted ways. How instead of mourning the denied opportunities because of the torrential downpour, I prayed for rain, just to have an excuse to be with you.

The memories still in my heart were destroying me from the inside. I thought I could stop the pain by throwing out every picture, every present, everything that reminded me of how great my life was while you were in it.

But I couldn't throw out your memory. No amount of rain, no amount of crying, no amount of pain could ever make me forget you. Not you, the man that made everything right in my world, just by standing next to me under that umbrella. You made all the thunderstorms go away, just by keeping your hand around mine. Even though I knew that your grasp on my heart was just too strong for me to break, all the while, I still tried to free myself for fear of casualty, even though dying by your hands is the best kind of death.

As I'm standing here, on the corner of First Street and Western Avenue, no one can tell my heart is broken. The tears running hot on my face are masked by this downpour. Nobody notices the little girl, standing alone in the rain. I don't know what brought me back here. I don't know why I'm still holding onto your promise like a lifeline thrown to me, a small dot in the vast sea of sorrow welling up in my heart. As I stand there, a hollow shell of a girl I used to be, your ring, your promise, slips off my finger and is carried away by the gushing water. I'm sorry, but I can't live like this anymore. I can't keep hoping that whenever it rains, you'll be standing outside my window with your umbrella in hand. I can't keep setting myself up to fall whenever I pass that street corner. I can't keep praying that you'll come back and save me from drowning in this forever rain, just like you did three years ago.

* * *

This was kinda just a spur of the moment fanfic. I was listening to "Umbrella" by Epik High feat. Younha [I stole some lyrics from the song. Don't shoot me! u_u] and I thought "This would make an awesome fic!" Plus, I've been ignoring poor Riku and Namine, so I figured I should write a little something about them. Being the total angst addict, my K-drama instinct told me someone had to die. It just ended up being Riku instead of Namine. Anywayz, thanks are due, now! Thanks to my two lovely betas, the Colonel and Oathy! Also, thanks to YOU for reading this far! That takes true dedication! Here's a cookie. n_n


End file.
